


The Long Road Home

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car runs out of petrol, Creepy pasta inspired, House Liam, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT





	The Long Road Home

It was a cold night, the road gleaming wettish in the car's spotlights.  
The sky seemed to get darker and darker as the road continued to stretch out in front of them.

  
“Hey Theo, I think we should have took that turn a while back...”  
Theo, behind the wheel turned to look at his boyfriend, annoyance clear in his voice when he answered, “No, I don't think that little wolf, like I already told you two minutes ago, we are on the right way and get home in-" 

  
The truck made a spluttering sound, interrupting Theo’s sentence, before it got slower and slower, eventually stalling.  
“Uh oh...”

  
“What Theo? What happened?“  
“Uhm...”, Theo scratched his neck, “you know when you told me that we should get gas before driving back and I said that we would make it? You were right.”  
Liam groaned, head sinking into his hands.  
“Are you sure? Have you tried turning the key, maybe it just died randomly.”

  
Theo shrugged and did him the favour. Still nothing.  
For a while they stayed quiet, staring outside into the dark night, then Liam sighs.  
“This sucks, I want in my bed...”  
“I know Li. And I am sorry, let me just quickly call Josh and he can come bring us some gas”, with that Theo pulled out his phone, waking up the display only to groan in frustration.  
“No service. Damn it!”  
“What do we do know? Walk?”, Liam almost whines, the lack of sleep making him irritable.

  


“No", Theo answered firmly, unbuckling his belt, “I got us in this mess and I will get us out. Stay here. There's a blanket and pillow on the backseat, try to sleep a bit while I go and find either reception or a gas station. Lock the car and let nobody in until I come back, okay?”  
Before Liam was able to protest, his boyfriend pressed a kiss onto his mouth and climbed outside, the door falling shut.

  
Liam watched Theo's figure jog down the street, further and further away until the darkness swallowed him. A shiver ran through the boy's body and he pulled the key out of the ignition, quickly pressing the lock button, but even the audible clicking sound of the doors and windows being secured only partly reassured him so he climbed into the backseat and pulled the blanket over himself, the phone tightly in his hands.

  


It felt like hours since Theo had left him behind and with each passing minute the shadows outside and inside the car were looking darker and scarier.  
Just as he tried to peer out of the windows a sound disrupted the silence.

  
_Tap, tap, tap._

  
Liam's breath hitched, his ears tuning in as the sounds appeared again.

  
_Tap, tap, tap._

  
He located the source on the back of the car, slowly making it’s way to the front.

  
_Tap, tap, tap._

  
That sounded even nearer than before. Liam sat up, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked on his phone again – still no reception.  
“Fuck...” 

  
The noise came again, directly onto Liam's window now.

  
_Tap, tap, tap!_

  
That was it, Liam screamed.

  
“Hey, what are you doing? Why are you screaming?”  
Theo. That was Theo's voice.

  
Liam ripped open the door, falling into his boyfriend's arms.  
“I am so glad, you're back!”, he mumbled into Theo's neck, “I was so scared, there was this sound...”

  
“Liam", the taller boy chuckled, grabbed him by the upper arms to push him back a little and look into his face, “Liam, you are a werewolf. How can you be scared by a twig tapping onto the car?”

“Shut up. It was dark and I was tired and alone.” Red creeping up his cheeks Liam let go of his still giggling boyfriend and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
“Aww, come on, don't be angry with me my little screamer...”

  
Theo looped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him back into the embrace.

  


_“And that was the story how I found out that Liam sounds like a little girl when he is scared”, Theo ended his monologue hastily, already on his feet as he runs from a furiously roaring beta who chases after him with golden eyes and fangs on display._

  
_“And nobody even told Liam that the twig was actually Theo's claw...”, Corey muses while watching the two boys play fight._  
_Mason laughs, “And if you want to keep your best friend, you don't tell him...”_


End file.
